Crystal Blossoms Never Break
by UuGgHh its Bryan
Summary: /GaaSaku/ sakura was blessed and cursed with enormous power at birth, but with this power comes those who seek to take it from her. Will she be able to survive alone in a cold and cruel world with a powerful enemie looming on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

ok so i started this one cuz i rlly wanted to hahah but im still working on the other one i promisee:) tell me what u think thoo:)

**

* * *

**

**Ritual**

_Almost 13 years ago…_

"She's the only one strong enough" a large man said booming

"No one else can bare its power!" a smaller man countered aggressively

"We can't keep it locked up forever, the seal is already breaking"

"She will be the only survivor. She is our only choice" a timid man whispered

"You don't know that, more can survive!"

"With the assault they're planning? She will be the ONLY survivor for sure" the large man repeated

The men argued incredulously, back and forth, deciding over what should happen. A baby sat in the center of the table, and a large cage bigger than all the men combined sat next to the baby. The cage had scrolls and seals all around it, as if keeping something locked inside.

"She will be the target of future attacks, why should her destiny be decided now?"  
"Because if we don't do this her destiny will end today, with the rest of us" the man continually spoke

"This will keep her safe, alive, and she will grow and prosper as a ninja. She will be protected always, and when she reaches the right age, the seal will break accordingly and our clan's secret Jutsu's will be revealed. Right now she is the only one with any hope to survive; therefore we must perform the ritual. All hands to the cage and the sealing will begin soon" the man said as he took down the dark hood he was wearing, revealing a bald head and weary facial expressions, he looked exhausted. A woman walked up to him and quickly placed a kiss on his lips

"I'll ensure she is safe darling…" she said before grabbing the baby as the man walked over to the cage with the others. Some of them began chanting as others performed multiple hand seals and removed the seals from the cage. The door crashed open as a load roar was heard, sending some flying, effectively killing them.

"Keep going, this is our only hope!" The man yelled out as his palm turned to face the cage, his right hand holding it in place. His palm began to glow a multitude of colors as other began to do the same

"Pool all chakra to me! We must ensure this works!" Everyone focused on this man as they sent him all chakra possessed by the owner. The woman from before walked over to the man and stood next to him, with a baby in hand. She held up the baby as it cried due to the loud noises. Soon a wave of sharp blue lightning flew out of the cage and into the baby as the ground trembled and shook underneath. Soon the baby ceased to cry and the ground relaxed. The woman removed her cloak as well, revealing a head of long, silky, beautiful, _pink_ hair. The woman looked down at the baby

"You will survive, Sakura, I promise you" she said before leaning down, giving the baby a kiss. The woman looked up and smiled at the man, who now looked as if he was going to collapse. Suddenly, out of nowhere kunai and weapons came pouring down from the sky. The woman closed her eyes and guarded the baby with her back, preparing for impact, but felt nothing. She turned and saw a fluorescent crystal mirror guarding her with the man inside it

"Go now…before it is too late" he said with a smile, before the mirror disappeared and shattered into many pieces. The woman had tears running down her cheeks as she fled from the gory scene, baby in hands.

_Present day…_

"I hate this place…"

**I know, it's pretentious**

"This is so stupid…why am I even here?"

**Because we must graduate to become ninja**

"I don't want to be a ninja"

**You have to, in order to survive**

"Fine…I hate you, you know that?"

**No you don't, you just like to pick on me**

"Sure whatever"

Sakura walked to the bridge where her team met every day. She was always the earliest as she looked down at the water. About 20 minutes passed and she began to get mad, why was no one here? The water she was glaring at was now turning to crystal ice, and someone spoke up

"Quite a gift huh?" Her teacher kakashi asked

"More like a curse…" She said as the crystal chattered and floated away

"You should learn how to control that…it could come in handy"

"I will when I want to" The water began to swerve from side to side, according to whatever rhythm sakura set

"So you can defend yourself?" Her teacher asked

"Yes. Why?" Sakura countered turning, but as she did she saw a kunai rushing towards her face. As soon as the kunai was there, it had disappeared, leaving behind a soft watery mist.

"Try that again, I _dare_ you" sakura glared at him, but as if on cue Sasuke had transported himself onto the bridge.

"hn" He told them bother, which sufficed as a good morning

"Whatever…" Sakura said turning back towards the water, on the opposite side of Sasuke. Naruto was next to show up, smiling large as ever, but when no one returned it or looked at him he asked

"What did I miss?"

"Just shut up" Sasuke said, and so Naruto obliged and shut up

"Oh by the way, I signed you all up for the chunin exams" Kakashi said with a smile as Naruto looked at him as if he had 3 heads on, Sasuke sighed and sakura simply ignored him. As Naruto and Kakashi were arguing Sakura got lost in her thoughts

_I don't want to do the chunin exams…_

**You have to, it will help us grow as a team**

_Ugh I just want to go back home…_

**We can never do that, and you should know that by now**

_I know…_

Sakura frowned intensely at the water as it began to shape and form, creating the closest thing to home as she could, creating a crystal replica of the Hidden Mist Village.

* * *

ok so tell me if you like it so farrrr, k thanksss:)

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	2. Chapter 2

omggg ppl pleasee review i need help!

**

* * *

**

**Guests arrive…**

Sakura watches as Naruto fought with Sasuke, only to be defeated in the end. Naruto never won in a verbal fight but Sakura never really did care, it was kind of funny to her. She began to walk away, tired of the same thing over and over. She was walking home staring at the ground; Sakura didn't have any friends actually. She went home to her house and took a shower, and then went to bed early, the chunin exams began tomorrow and she did not want to participate at all, she was dredging it.

The next day Sakura awoke early as she went to the training grounds and experimented with her powers some more. She realized one thing as she was there; water was everywhere. She was able to manipulate water to strike out of the ground and freeze on its way up, creating large ice glaciers that could gash through whatever she wanted. There was an eerie feel in the air though, and Sakura did not like it

_I wonder what it is…_

**You're very paranoid, if anything was here, I would sense it**

_I know but even some things can get past you_

**Sorry Sakura, but that hasn't happened in 400 years, I don't see it happening soon**

_But you never know who…or what, is out there_

**I will always protect you sakura, you don't need to worry about these things**

_I know its just instinct…_

**Well I think you need to rely on my instincts a little more**

_Fine. Do YOU sense anything?_

**No not at…wait, there is a strong wind coming from the east, stronger than it should be… **Sakura smiled

"This means something fun is going to happen…" she said before disappearing in a swirl on blue petals

Sakura was walking around the village, probing it for intruders when she heard someone scream

"Get off of him!" She could tell it was Naruto. She disappeared in seconds

Sakura re-appeared in an alley with Naruto there, and a boy in a black jump suit with a large, item, on his back was strangling Konohamaru

"Let. Him. Go." Sakura repeated angrily as her fist clenched

"Why should I?" the boy asked, squeezing harder

"Gaahh!" Konohamaru began to squirm even harder

"You asked for it" Sakura said as water darted from a pool on her left and towards the boy. Sand suddenly appeared in front of him but this did not stop Sakura. Her eyes began to glow a bluish color

"Hmph nice try" She said as the water expanded into large icicles that gashed into the boys arm as he dropped Konohamaru, who ran over to Naruto. There was girl at the right of the boy who snarled and reached for a large instrument on her back as well, but stopped at once.

"Sorry Gaara it won't happen again" She said as she slipped into the utmost right position as a boy with red hair appeared in front of both of them

"Kankuro…you're a disgrace to our village…" He said in a scratchy, but deadly tone

"Yes I know I'm sorry Gaara"

_Apparently his name is Gaara…_

**Apparently that's not all he is…**

The boy named Gaara looked over and met eyes with Sakura. She did not move, but she felt a sharp ping go through her stomach, and she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry for any trouble my brother has caused" He said simply in a monotone voice before turning around and walking away with his siblings Sakura presumed

"That was weird…" Sakura said as her eyes faded back to normal color. Suddenly someone hugged her from behind, and she was on the ground

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan I don't know how any of us can repay you!" Naruto yelled as he got off of her and helped her up

"It's ok Naruto, think nothing of it" She said with a small smile before giving Konohamaru a hug and walking off.

Sakura failed to notice the 3 sensei's that were watching from a distance away

"I've never seen so many Jinchuuriki in one place, this year's chunin exams should be interesting…" A woman said softly

"True…Kakashi, aren't _two _of them in your squad?" A larger man with a cigarette in his mouth asked

"Why yes…but they do not get along that well…"

"Probably the demons, they don't tend to exactly 'get along that well" the man mocked

"I know…I will work my best to keep them contained though" Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, as the other 2 did as well.

**Sakura's POV**

_That was really weird…what did you mean back there?_

**He is the one tailed…**

…

**Are you ok sakura? **

…_.why is he here?_

**To compete in the chunin exams**

_Ugh_

**Its not so bad, we are on good terms**

_So? That doesn't mean his host doesn't already hate me_

**And if he does, why do you care?**

_Because I don't need him coming after us during the test_

**If he does you will have to kill him**

_I don't like killing people…_

**To be a ninja one must kill in order to survive**

_I don't like surviving…_

**So you would just like me to throw you to the wolves?**

_Yes, that would be nice_

**Its not happening sakura **

_Fine…you don't let me have any fun_

**You know that's not true. You can kill whomever you want**

_Sorry, but I don't find killing people as fun as you_

**Ah yes, this is true**

_Ugh you may be powerful, but you are no where near as smart as me_

**That's ok with me**

_Good…_

**Gaara's POV**

**Do you know who that was? **

_Should I?_

**That was the 2 tailed**

_Ok _

**Aren't you a little concerned? **

_Should I be?_

**No cuz I can easily kill her, but I just thought you would be**

_I'm not, don't worry about me_

**I don't, I worry about ME**

_You shouldn't. I won't die, which means you won't either_

**This is true…**

_That is why I said it. Moron_

**You have to admit though, that girl was pretty ho-**

_Shut. Up._

**What I can't say that she wa-**

_No_

**I hate you, boy**

_Everyone hates me_

**No everyone hates me, so they hate you**

_Same thing_

**No its not**

_Ok I'm done here_

**I'm in your mind though…**

_Doesn't mean I have to listen. Bye. _

**Party pooper…**

**

* * *

**

ok so plzpplzplzplz tell me if it is liked!

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so sorry for such a long wait but i rlly hope this chapter is ok!

**

* * *

**

**I Always Win **

Sakura wasn't very favorable towards the chunin exams, she did not want to participate, but she figured she might as well try a little bit. She made her way to the training field as she walked around; she sat down under the shade of a tree. The temperature under the tree was obviously cooler than that of the day and it relieved Sakura greatly. She let her head fall back against the tree as she dazed into her own world. Suddenly Sakura was woken by an abrupt pain surging through her arms. She opened her eyes and they flew to the white snakes the wrapped tightly around her body. The sky had become a dark shade of purple and reality itself was disintegrating beneath Sakura. The ground had faded and soon she was just a tree with a clump of snakes surrounding her, and then a voice was at her ear

"You know you were never meant to have it…" the voice whispered

"Have what?" Sakura asked frantically as she tried to escape

"It was always mine!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Her hands were beginning to loosen slightly

"No matter. I will have it all very soon"

"It would help if I knew what you were talking about" Sakura said as she gathered herself

"Hmm that would be interesting…"

"So why not try?" Sakura was trying to buy time to figure out an escape, but it seemed futile

"Don't try to escape…because you can't…" Sakura felt something smooth, but slimy move against her neck. It was some type of lip, she knew it

"Get off me" she murmured in an evil voice

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm going to make you mine!" the minute Sakura felt teeth touch her skin she broke through everything and screamed. The training field may have been gone but Sakura knew exactly where the water was, she had trained there for long enough. When her feet touched the water it violently spit up and started swirling around her, a tornado coming to life. The wind ripped around her, slicing the air with each rotation around her it made. Sakura's eyes became a bright cerulean blue and her pink hair was now fading to a lighter color

"I'm not playing games" the vortex swirling around her grew in size as it now lashed out creating gapes and craters in the un-seen ground beneath her. The tree had now melted into snakes that roamed the darkness, taunting Sakura, waiting for a weak spot to open up. She became more focused on these snakes as the water crystallized stabbing multiple snakes at a time. Suddenly the same slimy feeling caressed Sakura's neck and she froze

"I always get what I want…and I will be back" Right as teeth pierced the wall of her skin, Sakura was back in reality. She was standing in the middle of the training ground lakes as the water ripped around her violently like she saw. She was shaking violently as well as drenched. She didn't know what happened, to her knowledge; no water had ever touched her skin. Was it sweat? No, not that much, in that little time. Her eyes were drained of all blue, and even her normal emerald eyes were discolored. Sakura looked around before moving her hand up to her face and disappearing, leaving blue petals behind.

She strolled into the first test late as she took her seat. This was the writing part of the final and she was fully prepared. She took her pencil in hand and began to take the test after having it handed out. Her hand was still shaking from earlier, but she was the first one done as usual. She looked around and soon she found the three siblings from the other day, she noticed one of them had gave her a glare, but she simply didn't care and looked away, day dreaming. Soon the test was over, and Sakura had not listened to much but when she looked up kids were leaving the room. After about 4 kids left the large man at the front of the room yelled

"YOU HAVE ALL PASSED THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM! NOW HERE IS SENSEI ANKO TO SHOW YOU TO PART TWO!" He boomed, and Sakura was able to get a closer look at him. He had a large red scar across his face and the left side looked a little mangled. Sakura sighed before re-joining her group. Naruto smiled and looked at her

"Hey Sakura wanna go get some Ramen before our second test?" Sakura smiled at his enthusiasm

"Sure Naruto, let's go" She said with a large smile before walking with the boy to get ramen.

Sakura and Naruto returned to the spot they were told to meet for the second part of the exams, the Forest of Death. They were given simple requirements; get the assigned scrolls and make it through the forest in a week or less. The Sensei yelled one final thing at them before pushing them into the forest

"One last thing to just remember, don't die…!" and then the gates opened and they were let loose. Sakura ran the fastest; she was also the lithest of the groups. She jumped from tree to tree and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to catch up

"Gosh Sakura slow down!" Naruto complained as he caught up to them

"Sorry Naruto, I'll slow it a little" Sakura smiled before slowly jumping along with Naruto. Soon the sun began to set and it was time to make camp. Everyone prepared there own share and then went to bed. Well, everyone besides Sakura. She couldn't sleep, there was a restless feeling in the air and she didn't like it.

**Paranoid**

_Careful_

**Careful would be taking precautions**

_This is a precaution_

**No, this is forced insomnia **

_Same thing _

**It's not healthy Sakura**

_So I loose a little sleep, what's the big deal?_

**The "big deal" is that when you are not rested you are more vulnerable**

_I don't know wha-…do you feel that? _

**Someone tried to disguise it, but yes, I felt it**

_Told you…_

Sakura had been sitting on the branch of a tree when suddenly she saw three ninjas appear from the ground by her campsite. She watched carefully first and realized they were looking for the Teams scroll. She reached into her back pocket and felt for the scroll and it was still there. She saw one of the pull out a double kunai stick and that's when she drew 3 of her own senbon and quickly launched them at the three ninja. They hit all three directly on the head and Sakura felt bad, but she knew it had to be done. But then the ninjas melted into mud and back into the ground as now 6 appeared in the site. She jumped down throwing more senbon at all clones, dissolving all 6 of them. Soon 12 appeared to replace them and she couldn't figure out what was going on

"Sasuke! Naruto!" she yelled as the two woke up to the fight scene suddenly Sasuke was in the air doing multiple hand seals as fireballs shot out of his mouth, dissolving 4 clones. Naruto sent clones of his own out that killed 4 more and Sakura disposed of the other 4 with an icicle like sword. As if on cue 24 more appeared surrounding them

"For every one you kill, 2 replace it…" Sasuke muttered

"There's too many of us…"

"You can't win…" the clones spoke to them

_Any ideas…?_

**No, you?**

_None. _

Suddenly sakura fell to the ground and clutched her head tightly as images and seals burned through her brain.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled rushing to her side, but she couldn't hear or see anything, only what was flashing in her mind

"Naruto it's no use! Come help me!" Sasuke said as he dodged more punches but a kunai nailed him in the back. He pulled it out and jumped high in the air doing multiple hand seals as he looked down he called out

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he said as huge fireballs reined down from above, destroying the field and anything in their way. As soon as his feet hit the ground Sakura was back up, with one hand supporting her head and the other doing something he could not see. He did not see, but Sakura was doing hand seals with only one hand, the jutsu she had seen in her mind. She was having trouble accomplishing the task and her emotions boiled as she focused on it harder. She heard Sasuke and Naruto let out another scream and got angrier. Finally she completed the seals and strings of chakra leaked out of her and water erupted from the ground as she let of a scream. The water circled such a wide radius of the field that there was no where for her opponent to be hiding so she could not reach. The water began to crystallize as soon it created mirrors surrounding everything. Sakura talked slowly

"Don't underestimate me…" She panted

"This jutsu is ancient and forbidden only in cases of dire emergency" She looked up meeting the clone directly in its eye

"It's over. Secret Jutsu, Demonic Ice Mirrors" she said before walking directly into a mirror as her reflection showed up in all other surfaces of the mirrors.

"To this date there has only been one other person who uses this jutsu, and now I am the second" she said holding up Senbon before disappearing. The clones dropped like flies, and soon Sakura found the three real ninjas as she silently killed them all. She stepped out of the mirror to ensure that they were gone, but as soon as her feet met the ground she was frozen once more. The same fear from before had taken her over and she was totally incapacitated.

"I told you…" the sinister voice whispered against her skin

"I always win…" Sakura's vision was engulfed by black as everything she held dear to her slipped away, with no hope of ever getting it back…

* * *

OKAY so this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sarah because she thinks i should write a book but i dont think im that good so yes Sarah, this chap is for you!

Reviews Keep Me Writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	4. Chapter 4

ok i rlly enjoyed making this one so i hope u guys enjoy reading ittt:)

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is…My Enemy? **

_Shiver…_

**Sakura…**

_Sting…_

**Sakura**

_Pain…_

**Sakura!**

_Burn…_

_**SAKURA! **_

Sakura's eyes flew open in a second. Everything was pitch black, but this darkness was welcoming. There was a thickness to the air, Sakura's kunai could cut rite through it. There was something slippery on her, binding her to something hard. She couldn't see anything, so she relied on her other senses.

**Good, you're awake **

_What's…happening…_

**You're underground. You need to get out.**

_I…I can't move_

**Use my power…**

And that was all Sakura needed to hear. The ground erupted and she flew out. Looking down she realized she was bound to a thick wall with snakes. She was exhausted, more then half her chakra was drained and she was struggling just to stay awake.

**You have to remain awake Sakura, my senses will take over, but that is all I can do**

_Ok…I'll try my best…_

Sakura was lagging in her walk and she could tell. Her head was throbbing and she didn't know why. What had happened to her? Where was she? Who attacked her? All these questions raced through her mind, but she could only focus on one thing: getting back to reality, to her team. She wandered the dense forest and started feeling vibrations in her feet; she was barely able to tell from where though. She closed her eyes and focused on the scent, the scent of fresh blood ravaged the forest. Finally she was able to pick up the scent that was the strongest, the closest, and she followed it. Soon she came up to a battle ground, or what seemed like one. Most of it was on fire, smoke filled the air, and it was even harder to breathe now than before. She looked over and saw two figures attacking each other in the distance and focused more on it. Soon one of the distant figures stopped, and then they were gone. She knew they were coming after her, and so she turned on her heel, but only to face a man. He had long, slick black hair and pale white skin, he had snake like eyes, but everything about him felt familiar to Sakura. His hand reached out, but then it was gone. Soon a different man appeared in front of her. He had on a long black cloak with red clouds on it, and when he turned and looked at her she froze. He had the Sharingan. She knew this from learning about the clan in school before. There were only 2 survivors, which meant if it wasn't Sasuke, it could only be one other person…

"You can't have her…" The man with black hair said, and Sakura immediately recognized the voice as the one from before. She couldn't move, nothing was responding, she felt helpless. She felt like she could only stand by and watch.

"Ah but you see Orochimaru, you have never been able to get past these eyes, and you never will be able to"

"Mmmm you underestimate me Uchiha…as always" He let out an evil chuckle that sent shivers down Sakura's spine

"Oh Sakura?" Suddenly Sakura looked up and met a woman's face. She recognized this face from pictures; it was her mother's face.

"Come to me Sakura…come to your mother" The woman's arms expanded, inviting Sakura in. Right as she was about to budge, the older Uchiha spoke up in a low throaty voice.

"Are you really going to fall for such a minor genjutsu Sakura? I expected more from your clan."

Sakura did not know what to do, who to trust, so she trusted the only person she knew would be safe.

**Run…run as fast as you can…**

Sakura took off. Running as fast as she could and jumping from tree to tree, Sakura made a futile attempt to escape. The wind rushed by her ear and it stung, and that is how she knew how fast she was going. She was exhausted enough and now her body was beginning to fail and she could feel it. She jumped into an open field, but just as she did she saw the three siblings from the other day. She saw the one tailed…

_As if I don't have enough to handle… _

Just as Sakura was about to turn and run away, the man in the black coat appeared in front of her and grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into a tree.

"Why can't you be a little easier to catch?" He asked. The three siblings watched in amazement at what was happening, none of them had any clue of what to do, not even Gaara himself.

"Because I'm not meant for catching" As the word left her mouth Sakura's clone broke and shattered into multiple pieces that flew into the man. To Sakura's surprise the man was a clone as well, as it disappeared, melding into shadow. Sakura quickly took evasive maneuvers as she jumped near a pool of water on the ground and it started swirling all around her. Her eyes began to glow cerulean blue and she was clearly well equipped to defend herself. Suddenly crows started flying from the trees and swirling around her. Her water blocked most of them from hitting her, but one did, and right as it broke her defenses all of them charged in to kill. Sakura prepared for impact, but instead she heard someone yell out

"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" As a gust of violent cutting wind blasted the birds away and the girl from before appeared in front of her with a large fan open and ready

"I see you have friends. They can't save you from me" The voice shouted from nowhere as weapons and crows reined down from above

"Ninja Art: Coarse Coffin!" She heard another sibling yell as a puppet appeared over her and absorbed all of the weapons coming from the sky. She looked at the girl first

"W…w-why?" she asked and the girl smiled

"It was orders" She said before using the same jutsu to avoid more attacks

"I'm tired of this. The game is over." The man said as suddenly he was behind Sakura, as soon as his hand was on her shoulder sand shot up from the ground and engulfed him

"Sand Coffin" A raspy voice said as the sand crushed anything and everything inside it. Suddenly a tall man appeared out of the wind. He looked like a teacher or senpai, but his outfit was not of the hidden leaf. He spoke to the other team next to Sakura

"Good work guys, now Gaara, get her out of here NOW!" And so the red haired boy grabbed Sakura's arm and they both disappeared in a whirl of sand. The man stepped forward first as another female jumped down from the trees.

"Good job Baki" she said as the tall Uchiha appeared in front of both of them.

"You will pay for that…" He said, his glare cutting through both of them

"Itachi Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan! You are here by arrested and taken into custody by the hidden Sand and Leaf Villages! If you do not comply I have orders to take you by force!" The woman stepped forward. She had long flowing hair that was a dark color. Her outfit was red with white stripes along it. She had boots on and her eyes were a beautiful emerald red.

"Kurenai, I see you haven't changed. Come back to loose again?"

"No I haven't Itachi. I have been assigned to take you into custody with the Hidden Sand Village. We had gotten a tip the Akatsuki were going after the Jinchuuriki, so it was only common sense you would be after our strongest one, so I figured I would keep a close watch on her and prepare for the likes of you." She told him

"Hm. It won't help, if you get in my way, I will kill you"

"I do not know you" the man spoke up

"But my name is Baki of the hidden Sand Village. We have backup coming as we speak and Anbu of all villages are on their way. You will not make it out alive; I will personally not allow it!" He said to the Uchiha who acted completely calm.

"All this talk…lets see you put it into action!" And with those few words, blood would be spilled.

**With Sakura and Gaara**

Sakura felt as if she was flying, but she didn't know where she was going. She barely knew the person protecting her and she did not know how much longer she could stay in the state she was. She realized she stopped moving and opened her eyes, she was by a waterfall. She looked over at the boy who she thought was standing next to her, but in fact he was probably about 2 feet away from her.

_What's his problem…?_

**He is antisocial. He has the Shukaku in him, just deal**

_Ugh fine…_

She looked at him until he met her eyes. She felt a sudden pain in her gut, his eyes were so cold and lifeless, and they were dead to her. She felt as if he was going to kill her in any moment, but she spoke up

"What are we doing here?" She asked

"You have power over water" Was all he said

"So am I supposed to hide us?" He simply nodded in return. She walked up to the waterfall and put her hand into it. It split down the middle and froze, leaving enough space for her to continue. She did multiple hand seals before the wall came down and she walked inside. She dug a hole for a small pool of water in the middle and gestured for Gaara to come in. He did and went to the back, darkest part of the cave. She did more hand seals and the wall went back up as the waterfall faded back to normal as if no one had ever been there. Suddenly the water pool lit up and illuminated the cave in a light bluish color. She sat down on the other side as to where Gaara was sitting. She realized she knew nothing about the boy and so she tried to be nice and stir up a conversation

"So, I take it your name is Gaara?" She asked him, and he nodded in response without looking at her

"So, why are you here?" She asked even though she already knew the answer

"Exams" was all he said

"Why were you the one asked to protect me? Why not the other boy?" She said, trying to get some type of response from him

"I'm the strongest, and Kankuro can't protect a fly" This made Sakura giggle a little bit

"So you guys are all siblings?" He simply nodded

"You don't talk much, do you?" She said eyeing the wall, but when he didn't respond she waited a little longer and then looked at him. She met the same pair of cold distant eyes, but this time she was sure she saw something else, something different. She smiled, content, and closed her eyes, ready to drift to sleep. She couldn't be sure, but for a split second, she could have sworn she saw warmth and longing, and this was good enough for Sakura because she fell silently asleep after getting the unspoken answer she had asked for from his soft, sea foam eyes.

* * *

tell me what u thought!

Reviews keep me writing

Always

Bryan :)


	5. Chapter 5

okayy so this just gets intoo how Sakura and gaara will have to survive in the forest

i apologize for the shortness of this chapter as well, so, sorry 

**

* * *

**

**Powers Unleashed **

Sakura stirred violently in her sleep and in effect it was not long lived. She woke up with a jolt as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She didn't feel right and she knew it, she could feel something…bad, in the air. Sakura was startled by the sudden voice she heard.

"What's wrong?" It was Gaara asking her as her eyes shot up to meet his. Cold, distant, emotionless, she could tell she was not going to get a pleasurable 'good morning' so settled for this minor conversation.

"Nothing just a nightmare…" She said, but then suddenly something caught her eye. It looked metallic and small, as she stared at it she focused in on it and realized she was looking at the head of a snake. Her mind froze but her body didn't, her hand quickly flicked forward as the pool of water ravaged the snake head. After effectively killing it she stayed there for a few seconds until her adrenaline hit in. She quickly got up

"We have to go!" She said as she ran over and grabbed Gaara's arm before disappearing in a swirl of blue petals.

Sakura didn't know where she was taking them, all she knew was that it had to be far away from their previous spot. She suddenly stopped on a high tree branch to rest as Gaara yanked his hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, clearly annoyed. The ice in his voice was not hidden at all.

"The snake means that creepy guy from before. I had to teleport us here and cloak the chakra trail, there was no time to explain it to you" she told him calmly

"No one. Touches me." He glared evilly at her

"Well there was no time to expl-" he cut her off

"What makes you think I would even _listen _to you if we had time to explain?" She could almost feel the venom in his tone.

"Because I am not some stupid little girl and if you plan on surviving you will _have _to listen to my advice"

"I don't have to do a damn thing you say"

"Then you will die." She stated. Suddenly he was right in front of her, his face mere inches from hers, but she did not move and she was not intimidated by him.

"Or I could just kill you know…" he threatened her.

"We both know you can't kill me even if you wanted to" She said with a grin. He gritted his teeth and got slightly angrier, but he did not do anything to her. He simply relaxed the expression on his face and moved to a different branch so he could sit down. She sank to the floor of her branch and closed her eyes, praying to anyone and everyone that she was safe…at least for this small moment.

Sakura awoke once more due to a pain in her chest. She jumped up as she surveyed the area.

_Where is Gaara…? _She thought to herself, until she heard a large blast signaling there was a battle going on. She quickly disappeared and traced the chakra back to the area of the battle. She stayed glued to the trees and looked down. She saw Gaara as his sand surrounded him, protecting him from anything that might threaten to harm him. She saw the man from before, the snake looking man. Gaara's sand was chasing after him violently as he dodged it all. He was throwing his own attacks into the fight as well. Sakura recognized a fire style jutsu and some earth as well. She realized she was going to have to intervene once and for all.

As the snake man dodged more attacks from Gaara she waited until he was falling from a jump as she threw her own senbon down at him. She threw 3 as they all made direct contact with his back as he let out a yelp. Suddenly Sakura was down on the ground standing next to Gaara as water started to encircle herself as well.

"Yum two Jinchuuriki, must be my lucky day…" The man said as he removed the senbon from his back.

"Hm you can't beat both of us" Sakura said to him

"We'll see about that" the man said, and then he was gone. Sakura frowned as her water swirled around her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked without looking at Gaara.

"I protect you. I don't need help"

"Well it would be nice if you let me have some fun once in a while…" She said as her water dodged Kunai thrown from in front of her.

"Fun?" He asked

"Yes, he kidnapped me, I want my revenge" Sakura said with a smile before doing multiple hand seals. In the middle of the seals she spoke once more.

"Try and keep up" she smiled before her hand crashed down on the ground.

"Water Style: Ravaged Water Wall Jutsu!" The water spewed up from underground, creating a wall around Gaara and Sakura. It then began to swirl and transform, until finally it had turned into a full blown water tornado. The water suddenly spilt out and flooded the area and Gaara and Sakura were gone.

The snake man was forced to appear in one of the trees to examine the damage. Suddenly icicles darted up from underneath him as he dodged most of them, but 2 landed straight on his chest and leg. When he was in the air a whirl of sand surrounded him and caved in, which he quickly moved out of. One thing that the man failed to notice was how Gaara's sand and Sakura's water moved in unison in one graceful alliance. Suddenly Sakura's head began to burn once more with images and seals as her water ceased to attack. Luckily Gaara had kept the man busy giving Sakura some time to recover, but it was too late. The man yelled out

"I'm done with both of you insolent rats!" He bit both his thumbs brining blood to the surface as he did multiple hand seals and his hand crashed down on the soaking wet ground.

"Major Summoning!" and the area was filled with smoke. When Gaara looked back up he saw a giant 3 headed snake with the man on top on one of the heads, frowning down at them

"I wanted to make your deaths a little more inconspicuous but this will have to due." Suddenly Sakura jumped out into the field as she bit her thumb and did multiple hand seals as well. Her hands ended together as she yelled out

"I'm so done with you! Don't play games with me!" Her voice deepened at the end as her hands crashed down on the ground. Wind swirled around her and the earth began to shake, Gaara stood in awe at what was happening.

**She's unleashing the two tailed…**

_Shit… _

Sakura's body began to glow a bright blue as it surrounded her. The aura continued to grow and expand, taking on a form of its own. Suddenly a mass of chakra shot out of her aura and attacked a snake head, the mass at that point had turned into a claw. The color resembled that off lightning as well as how fast it was. Next the second claw lashed out at the snake. Soon a large feline body was visible as hind legs crashed into the ground. The head was clearly visible at this point as it resembled that of a tiger or large cat. The fangs were large and it had bright yellow eyes, the nose was a pink color that resembled Sakura's hair and the whiskers were large and appeared very sharp. Two tails began expanding out near the hind legs and soon the full demon cat had been revived. It let out a load roar that shook the earth and Gaara's sweat dropped.

**Leave it up to the two tailed cat to show off. This battle is about to get very interesting…**

_Ugh god damn this girl will be the end of me…_

And with that the ground and earth itself began to fall prey to the trap set by the cat, a trap set in order to destroy the mouse that has been taunting it for such a time, and now it was time to end it, even if it meant ending the cat itself.

* * *

well there you go! quite a pickle they r in haha!:)

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	6. Chapter 6

ok so yay i have come back to this story!:D

also cuz i have no life and my Yaoi has basically plummited to nothing so now i am writing this again woohoo!:)

**

* * *

**

**Protecting Everyone **

_I will protect everything that is precious to me…_

Sakura repeated in her mind, letting it echo inside her thoughts. She was in control of this fight, this body, and this power. It would not consume her like they thought, and she would prevail. The feeling of helplessness and insecurity seemed to leave her, and in its place courage and power coursed through her veins.

The lightning like claw shot out yet again, this time making direct contact with the head the man was on. It received a large claw mark from the attack, but then the man was gone.

_Now! _

The cat jumped into the air as red was seen emitting from its mouth. The snakes' tail shot up to attack it, but as it on cue multiple spectral fireballs flew out of its mouth colliding with the animal. It let out a large hiss sound before collapsing on the ground.

_That's it huh? Kind of sad. _

Sakura was startled by the long body of the snake that had now wrapped itself around the cat. Its multiple heads showed up as it started the cat directly in the eyes.

"Time to die." The man said to the animal, he knew Sakura was inside it. The snake let out one more hiss as it constricted its body to crush the cat. The man's eyes widened when he saw the cat completely disappear and turn into water.

"A water clone of that magnitude?" He called out, but his thought process was interrupted due to the large explosion that was heard from underneath him. Suddenly the cat tunneled out of the ground as it got its mouth on one of the heads, and in one lithe movement the snake head was detached from its body as it collided with a nearby tree.

The cat retreated back towards where Gaara was on the ground, and the man seemed to get angrier.

"You'll pay for that!" He called out before doing more hand seals. One of the snake heads lunged out once more, but this time Sakura easily dodged the attack as a claw swiped the head away, another one down.

"Ha you're done now!" The man called out as what seemed like venom spewed out of the snake's headless neck, and then he shot fire from his mouth. The fire merged with the venom, igniting like oil, as it headed straight for Sakura.

Right before the attack had a chance to hit the cat, water erupted from the ground in front of Sakura and absorbed the venom fire combo. When it retreated the snake was gone. Sakura used the cats' enhanced eyesight to quickly scan the area, but wherever this snake went, it left no trace of itself.

She was startled by the slippery body of the snake as it wrapped around the cat's legs, disabling movement. The head shot up once more from the ground, jaws open and ready to deliver the final blow.

But nothing happened. It was stopped. There was a large spike that crashed through the snake's head out of the ground. The spike was, it was made of…sand. Gaara was holding his two hands together as he grit his teeth.

"Damn stupid girl…" he murmured as sweat dropped from his head. The man on top of the snake hid whatever his expression was, as he did even more hand seals. Calling out, the snake's body moved away from the spike as its head ripped off with it.

"Deep Regeneration" the man said as a loud hiss was heard, and the three heads began to grow back. Sakura had reached her limit in this form, and she knew it.

_I'm sorry…_

She was ready to loose, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Suddenly a loud crash was heard, and then man plummeted into the ground. A woman was seen in the air. She had long blond hair and high pump shoes on. Her outfit was a robe top with normal pants that hung just above her ankles. She called out to Sakura as if she knew what was going on.

"This is you chance! Finish it off!" Taking the cue, the cat rushed towards the snake as it was regenerating. Its left claw went straight through a neck as its head flew off. Next it shot a fireball at the middle head as it burst into flames, and finally the teeth sunk deep into the head of the third snake and ripped it off. After the middle head was completely singed to a crisp, the whole snake disappeared.

"Get away from here!" The woman yelled at Sakura as she fought with the man.

"You'll regret medaling with me this time Tsunade," he said as the woman neatly dodged a slash from his sword and countered with a punch of her own.

"We'll see about that Orochimaru," she told him as she kept throwing more fists at him. The battle would rage on between them, but Sakura was in no condition to focus on that.

The aura around her disappeared, taking the cat body with it. Her eyes were blurry as she fumbled backwards, grabbing onto a tree branch for support. The branch snapped as now she was falling, her eyes half shut and her head pounding.

She didn't feel any contact with the ground though, in fact she felt better than before. Gaara had caught her before she could hit the ground and she collapsed on him. Her body fell limp against his and her head fell into the nape of his neck. He moved her to a more up right position as his left had secured itself around her waist and his right moved up to her closely located forehead.

"Shit you're burning up…" he cursed out loud before securing both hands around her, and then they were gone.

Sakura began to come to it hours later. Her head was throbbing and her body ached. Emerald eyes opened slightly to peer all around. She was in a small room with a tiny light hanging from the ceiling. There was a double door at the front of the room and a small nightstand next to her. There was glass of water, a couple of pills and her medic bag located on top of it. She felt under her, revealing that she was on a small plush bed, and it was quite comfortable to her pained muscles.

_A bed? Where am I… _

She questioned herself, but then she became conscious to the fact that there was something cold on her forehead. She didn't want to move her hand, so instead she just settled for guessing it was a washcloth. Her head still ached with it on, so she focused all her remaining power to move some of the water that was located next to her onto the washcloth. It began to freeze as it touched the surface and Sakura let out a small sigh of relief.

How did she get here? The question suddenly rang through her mind. She thought back, and she remembers her vision going blurry, then it all goes black. Her eyes suddenly froze open.

_Gaara. _

Did she leave him? Did someone take her and not him? Was he still out there? She had to find him. She had to get him back. She didn't know why, but the guilt rang through her head. Of course she would have to get used to loosing allies in battle, but she would not loose someone just because she wasn't strong enough to remain conscious.

"Gaara!" the minute his name left her lips, she was up out of the bed as she ran to the doors that were located closely to her. She began to pound on it roughly, but it was locked. She hissed at it through her teeth, and immediately started doing multiple hand seals. When she finished water began to bubble up from the ground, but then suddenly it froze.

"What are you doing?" She knew that voice. She whirled around on her heel to see Gaara sitting on the floor by a window that was located behind her bed. Immediately the water stopped its movement and she began to feel light headed again.

"I thought you were…I was go-in..g to fi…" Her eyelids were falling shut and her vision was becoming blurry once again as she fell forward while trying to walk towards Gaara. He was right in front of her as she fell into his arms once more, and he caught her while cradling her close.

"Stupid damn girl…" he said again as her forehead scrunched together and her arms clung on to him for support. He picked her up slightly and moved back over to the bed. When he tried to place her down, she wouldn't budge. It was as if she was…glued to him. He grunted as he tried to shake her off of him, but she still wouldn't get off of him. He was about to just throw her off of him with all his might, when suddenly he froze in his tracks.

A tear.

He definitely saw it. A tear made its way down her cheek, and he sighed in defeat. His sand moved him up into the air as he stepped onto the bed, moving over to the wall as he slid down into a sitting position. She nestled herself into his embrace and curled up into something that resembled a ball.

"Stupid girl, using stupid jutsu's…" He trailed off when her arms fell limply against his chest. Sighing once more, his head fell back against the wall and his arms stayed slightly around her and slightly to his side until he heard her breathing slow to a normal rhythm, and then he knew she was asleep.

* * *

ok so this was just a little fluff haha:) i hope no one lost interest in this story cuz i postponed it ;-;

if you did im sorry, and i hope that whoever would like to still read this story enjoyed this chapter:)

oh and ok also the numbers for the chapters got ALL screwed up cuz i took the A/N note out when my comp broke so im tryinggg to fix it, plz dont hate me if i cantt! D:

Anyway, reviews keep me writing (as usual)

Always,

Bryan :)


	7. Chapter 7

ok, everyone hates me now i know, but please i am trying very hard to push these chaps out, so tell me if you like this one!

Terribly sorry for the wait, but this focuses more on Sakura i guess haha!:)

**

* * *

**

**Living a Lie…**

Encasing darkness, stifling breath, beating sweat, and all I can remember was being in such a minor conscious state, not even the raking pain in my side could shove the darkness aside. My senses were struggling to return to me, and now is where the slight remembrance of all my bleached memories come to tinker with my disoriented mind once more. Crippled visions were all I had; I barely remember the pain, the stress, the fatigue, and then the hysterics- I swooned. The first I recall is the slight sense of mind come back to me, the train of thought inside me began to turn again. Then came the physical-the touches of cold-telling me I was once more matter, telling me I still am. But this was nothing, it was simple teasing, playing, it was just a game.

I was scared that if, if I dared to outstretch my stagnant arm I would once again feel nothing but the continuous streak of darkness. I was scared, and the small shakes and shiver of every fiber of my being told me this as well.

Slow.

I had to go slow; I had to move with such exaggerated caution-as if a string were sown to me. A string; that with any movement to rash, any flick to harsh, could snap and fly away, fervently taking my life with it. Was this the great world beyond? The everlasting life people, scholars and books told about? If so, why did a vicious rotting feeling seem to sink deep into my stomach and lie there, as if a predator waiting for its prey, waiting to trample it down and devour everything that it was composed of.

Strength. Something inside me was pushing, silently urging me on to move, to breathe, and so once more I gave in. I let my fingers brush gingerly against the soft surface they were being held to, and in one lithe movement I scrunched my eyes closed tighter, but then opened them up.

The light stung. These tinged-black eyes were sustaining heavy pain from the sudden bright light that shone onto them. The black seemed to fade away from them though, and soon it was replaced with elegant emerald orbs. Soon my being began to feel alive again, and now my senses had taken full refuge in the places, the caves, they craved to hide in.

Once more my world was flipped, my vision adjusting and changing from blinding white to crimson red. Brilliant ruby hair decorating a soft, angel-like structured face. My memories, my real thoughts began to re-enter my solemn mind. I knew this being. I knew exactly who they were, and I know knew exactly where _I _was as well.

Gaara.

The syllables of his name slipped inaudibly out of my mouth, brushing lightly against my lips, like a falling feather brushed against a small child's face as they reach to capture it, as they wish to save the moment. Finally the darkness seemed to fade and the light returned-in my mind-telling me that my suspicions were in fact false. I was still alive; I was not dead, because if I was I would not be able to rest my body against his sitting figure. With the same hesitance as before, as if the same string was attached to me, I reached my hands around his lean figure, pulling myself tighter to him-to the point of suffocation.

My head buried itself on his chest, its new home was decided, and here it would remain. I felt foreign muscles tense, mine mimicking the process like a mirror. Why was there such deadly tension? Why was this so difficult to do?

Wait.

My mind was lying to me. We were never indeed this close, it was just an illusion my mind set up to satisfy my subconscious thirst for acceptance.

_Thump…thump…thump_the steady beat of his angelic heart rang through my ears, reminding me of what I lived for, what I _fought _for. My body and mind seemed to be disconnected though, because at this moment, my body was going to do something that my mind was screaming at it not to do.

"I'm sorry," too late. Once more the words I wished to guard and keep secret, locked inside my mouth, escaped. The prison of my thoughts and mouth was a weak one, the prisoners constantly slipping through the small cracks and crevices and deceiving me one after another.

I guess it was my body's way of telling me I was wrong. They say, when your heart and body do not agree, one will over power the other in order to keep you in a sane mental state.

I felt anything but sane right now. I would most likely use words like; _in_sane, and delusional, crazy, wack-o, stuff like that to describe me. If anything was true, it was that I was not sane at this moment, and my body was _definitely _over powering my mind by now. I mean, if I was sane, let's say, would I really have said something like that in the first place?

"Why?" His words cut into my train of thought sharply, taking that exact train on a very large detour indeed. Why was I sorry anyway? It's not like I thought about the reply before saying it, so deep down, what was I trying to get out?

I guess it's because I was too weak, I couldn't protect the people who I really cared about. Or, maybe, it was because I had a relapse and caught the most extreme case of home sick? I doubt that, so I'm going to go with the weak one, and plus, it sounds more intelligent.

Involuntarily, before I began to speak, my fingers latched onto the fabric of his shirt, and there was no doubt in my mind that said he didn't feel it.

"I guess because I was weak…I couldn't protect, everyone, like I promised…"

I was only aware of the salt staining liquid dripping from my eyes when I saw the small black marks they created on his shirt. Crying, again. Was this all I did? Cry all day about my life? Was this all I had amounted to after all?

"Why do you think you are weak?" Once more, he must vary me off the path I was on, and quickly I made a sudden left turn in my thought process.

"I couldn't save you." Damn. It. Not again! When will this nonsense stop? This constant blurting out things that mean nothing …or did they?

Once again I found myself questioning my life, questioning the decisions I have made. Was I too stupid, and too reckless to realize what I truly desired in life?

Then again, what was it that I truly wanted? What was it that my brain, and heart, were trying so desperately to steer me away from? Or was it just my brain? Was my heart the one who wanted something, but was just too afraid to overtake the brain and go after it? My life was unraveling before me, and I had no idea what to do at this point.

My mind was stopped once again, but this time it was not with words, it was with action. I heard a large explosion that echoed through my ears, until I realized where it was coming from.

Outside.

I quickly landed on my feet, simultaneously wiping the tears away, before walking towards the direction I heard the blast from. I looked outside a small, delicate window that was placed on the wall, and I saw…him…

It was the snake man, apparently called 'Orochimaru' from before. He had another person next to him though, and…wait…I knew this person.

It was Kabuto. So, Kabuto has been working with him this whole time. Figures, he never was a good ally.  
I quickly turned to Gaara and met his sea foam eyes as he stood up; telling him,

"We have a problem, let's go," and then I began to walk past him until I was ceased.

His wrist latched onto mine like a vice-grip, and I turned my head to look at him. He was closer than I anticipated, and his face was a mere inches from mine. I steadied my emotions and my body before he spoke.

"I don't need to be protected." He spoke in a low tone, and I could not ignore the slight shivers it sent down my spine. It was low, but it was…

Adorning. I could tell by the tone of his voice, it made me want more…to listen more.

Alas, I could not, and so I only gave a brief, practiced smile before speaking.

"Sure you don't," and with that I disappeared into a flurry of blue petals.

The same flurry was seen outside before I appeared behind the man and his apprentice.

"Looking for someone?" I said in a sweet, almost deadly tone, and so they both turned and smiled in unison.

How practiced, it was slightly pathetic as well.

"Now Sakura, come quietly so we don't have to do anything rash," His grin grew into something wide and disgusting, and I quickly turned my expression into something hard.

"Good luck." I told them, before suddenly my senses picked up on something behind me.

It was Kabuto. He was flying towards me, his hand giving off a blue aura, but then something disrupted his movement and sent him backwards.

It was Gaara. He was now standing behind me, facing Kabuto, as I now focused my full attention on the snake like man.

"Thanks," I said before water violently ripped out from the ground beneath the man, sending him back even further than before.

"I'm not going easy on you!" I shouted before disappearing again, only to appear in front of him. My leg flew up swiftly, only to be blocked by his hand, and then I was gone again, replacing myself with more petals. My strategy was simple really; disperse more and more petals until he could no longer track my movements, than finish it right there.

Unfortunately it would not be that easy, for he had some tricks up his sleeve as well. His tongue acted as a separate weapon, or an extension of his body as it flailed itself at me. The catch?

Anything it touched dissolved. This would be troublesome.

"You are very annoying," I said jumping back from another swing of his tongue, and I saw him smile.

"No, I just make it more fun," the man said as he lunged towards me, and that's when I saw it. A large sword was held in his right hand as it flew forward towards me. Since when did he have that? I would have seen it if he summoned it, so does that mean he had it all the time? No, impossible, I would definitely saw it one time or another.

Water quickly dashed in front of me, as it froze and crystalized on contact with the sword. I swung my foot down as it broke in two, and the man's eyes widened in shock I presumed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," I said before moving back and doing multiple hand seals before calling out.

"Secret Jutsus! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" As the mirrors began to form all around me and my opponent, I heard him give off a chuckle.

"You don't think I haven't seen your families' signature Jutsu? You must be dumber than you look." I smiled; he had underestimated me once more. He saw my smile, and his turned into a frown as he mocked me.

"Oh but I have a little twist to add to it," my smile grew as now pink and blue flowers began to swirl all around the mirrors, creating a dome surrounded by a tornado of colors. He mocked my expression again, saying,

"You think some silly flowers are going to stop me?" and then he was gone. I closed my eyes, focusing everything onto where his next attack would come from, and then…

"There!" I called out as his hand suddenly flew out from the north east direction, my hand in return locked onto his wrist as I crouched down, shoving my foot up as it hit into his jaw, propelling him into the tornado as the dome of mirrors now decorated every inch of flower, no longer a dome anymore.

"Secret Jutsu, Demonic Ice Tornado!" I saw the crystal strings shoot out from the mirrors, grabbing onto every inch of my opponent and embedding themselves deep into his skin. He called out in pain, as the flowers seeped through some small openings, cutting and lacerating his pale structure, my mirrors becoming stained with violet tears as well.

I launched out of the tornado as water surrounded my right arm, soon becoming an extremely large, violently ripping drill. I took this Jutsu from the second Hokage, I had copied and learned it along with his Water Wall defense. I shot myself into the air, calling down to the man in my trap.

"It's over! Destructive Water Drill…..CRASH!" And with that, my water drill pounded down onto his chest, crashing through any and every bone in his body, due to the icicle spear head located directly on the peak of the drill. I sawed through him like butter, and then I landed on the ground as the mirrors all broke and shattered, the pieces and the flowers all flying directly at him, sealing his death.

I have never used this Jutsu before, so you can imagine that it took a lot out of me. I now felt dizzy as I grabbed onto a nearby tree for support, looking over I saw Gaara had as well crushed his enemy. This was made for tough enemies, it was supposed to be a quick one-hit-kill type of thing, but I took my time with this guy because he had pissed me off enough for one day. Or was it two days? I can't really tell anymore, at this point, all my days and hours had blurred into one continuous memory of time.

I collapsed onto the ground, completely drained and once more exhausted, but this time I refused to fall into an unconscious state, and so, using all my strength I moved to my feet again and limped over to where the lifeless body lay face down on the crimson scarred grass.

"My name is Sakura Haruno Tosuki, 74th princess of the Tosuki Clan, and heir to the throne of Mizukagi." I stopped speaking for a second as the wind blew my hair in my face, and for a brief moment I saw a flicker of blue decorate my pink locks.

"Your death was sealed the moment you approached me."

* * *

yay idk i liked it, tell me if you did!

again, sorry for suchhh a long wait!

I plan on updating more frequently now!:)

Reviews keep me writing,

Bryan :)


End file.
